Drawing
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: Cora's thoughts on Jack drawing her and her father..sequel/continuation of "Enamored"....


**A/N **_So heres my 4th Titanic story...this is a continuation/sequel to my last one "Enamored"....Again I don't own any of the characters..theres some dialogue from the film in here and I hope that I got it right...I hope that you enjoy!_

* * *

Drawing

I lay awake in my bed waiting for the next day to come. I was hoping to see Jack again. He was very nice and talented. I bet the drawing he promised to do of me and my father would be just as beautiful. It was the night of April eleventh. Jack hadn't been able to find a suitable position and said that we'd try again the next day, the twelfth.

"Cora honey are you alright? Why aren't you asleep?" my mother asked. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was just thinking of Jack and wondering when he is going to draw me and daddy," I told her.

She smiled. "I'm sure he'll draw you two soon."

I smiled back.

"Though you wouldn't want to fall asleep when he does," my mother added.

I shook my head. "Then I'd ruin it."

She kissed my forehead and began to sing softly. I soon drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I awoke early and dressed in a simple white dress. I practically pulled my parents down to breakfast. My head turned back and forth searching the room until I found the pair of blue eyes and blonde hair I was searching for. I soon found him.

"Jack!" I called.

He looked up and smiled. He then said something to Fabrizio and walked over. "Hi Cora."

I smiled up at him. "Hi, are you going to draw daddy and me today?"

He nodded. "Today looks like a good day. I'll have you pose outside so I can use the sunlight."

"I'm so excited!"

He chuckled.

"Honey let Jack go finish his breakfast and we can eat ours. Then you and I can go up on deck with him," my father said.

"Okay."

"I guess I'll see you later then," Jack said.

"See you!" I almost shouted as my father and mother pushed me towards an empty table. Jack went back to his.

After breakfast we found Jack waiting for us in the doorway leading to the deck. He was wearing a pair of tan slacks and a brown shirt. His folder was tucked under his arm. My father and I followed him up to the deck, close to the bow, and he had us stand at the railing looking out at the vast sea. He got out all of his materials and sat a short distance away.

"Ready?" he asked.

We nodded.

"Alright. Stand still and look out at the Atlantic."

We did as we were told. The ocean looked so calm and peaceful. It seemed to never end and I found myself feeling small compared to it. Soon I heard two voices. One belonged to Fabrizio.

"You a drawing them nice Jack?"

"Yes," Jack answered.

I wanted to turn my head and tell Fabrizio that I was sure Jack would draw us wonderfully but then I remembered that he wanted us to stand still so I resisted. The second voice was Irish and I thought it to belong to Tommy, a blonde haired man that seemed to smoke all the time. He and Fabrizio were talking about the ship and where it was built then they mentioned something about dogs. I knew that Tommy said a bad word but I chose to ignore it. My father didn't seem to hear him. I was glad. If he did I would probably be receiving a lecture on how I should act like a lady and never repeat that word. I turned back to the ocean and noticed some dolphins swimming next to the ship.

I pointed down at the water. "Look daddy dolphins!"

He looked at where I was pointing. "They like following the ship."

"They are beautiful," I told him.

"That they are Cora."

"Why do they like to follow the ship?" I asked.

My father shrugged. "I'm not sure. I just know that they like to."

I was about to say something else when I heard Tommy speak though I wasn't entirely sure who he was speaking to since I was looking the other way. Jack had told us to stay still.

"It's like angels fly out yur arse to get next to the likes of that one," he said.

I took the chance and turned my head. He was looking at Jack. Jack on the other hand was staring at something on the upper deck. I turned my head and saw a woman with curly red hair wearing a green dress. I didn't know what Jack saw in her. She looked like she belonged to first class. We were third class. Even though I was young I understood that different classes didn't usually mingle with each other. Yet looking at Jack I don't think he was thinking of that. I looked back at the woman and noticed a sour faced gentleman come out and speak to her before she followed him back inside. Jack was frowning but smiled when he noticed me looking at him.

"Want to see the drawing Cora, Mr. Cartmell?"

"I would!" I shouted as I jumped down and ran to Jack.

My father followed shaking his head. "Cora, young ladies do not shout."

I gazed up at him with my big brown eyes. "I apologize daddy. I just really want to see the drawing."

He smiled. "I know but please remember not to shout."

I nodded before turning my attention to Jack. He held up the drawing so that both my father and I were able to get a good look at it.

"That's some mighty fine work there Jack, my father said.

Jack smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"I take it you like?" Jack asked.

"I do like it very much so."

"It's yours," he told me.

"Really?" I almost squeaked.

"Really," he answered.

He handed me the drawing as my father shook his hand. "Thank you Jack. Do we owe you anything?" he asked.

Jack shook his head. "No, just take it."

"Thank you," I repeated.

"You're welcome," he said as he handed me the drawing.

"I'm going to go show this to mommy," I told them all.

"Alright, but no running in the halls young lady," my father told me.

I nodded and smiled at Jack before heading to our room. I found my mother there and showed her the drawing.

"It's beautiful," she told me.

"Jack said we could keep it."

"That's very nice of him," she said.

"When we get to New York we should get it framed," she added.

I nodded enthusiastically. "Then I could put it in my new room!"

My mom laughed. "Yes honey you could."

I had not seen my new room yet but I knew exactly where it would be hung.


End file.
